The present invention relates generally to an apparatus for attaching a flashlight to a bicycle, and more particularly to such apparatus which is quickly and easily removable or attachable to a bicycle and which dependably holds the flashligth in a position to function like a headlight for a bicycle so it can be ridden at night.
The idea of attaching a flashlight to the handlebars of a bicycle is not new. For example, see U.S. Pat. No. 1,222,458 to Peterson and U.S. Pat. No. 1,743,936 to Segesser, both of which show a flashlight holder which is designed to be bolted to a bicycle handlebar.
The problem with such prior art structures is that they are not easily attachable and they are not easily detachable. It is quite undersirable to have metal structures such as shown in the above two mentioned prior art patents sticking up from a bicycle handlebar at all times since such structures become a safety hazard, especially when not in use. But it requires tools such as a wrench, screwdriver, pliers, or the like to attach or disconnect these prior art structures from and to bicycle handlebars. Furthermore, even if such devices are to be removed from the bicycle during daylight hours, there's no place on the bicycle to store such structures so that they will be available when it is necessary to use them.
Consequently, there is a need for a flashlight attaching structure for bicycle handlebars which is easily and quickly attachable, easily and quickly detachable, and can be readily stored on a bicycle for being readily accessible when it becomes dark and is needed.